This is making me sick Jacob
by IsabellaDeLaRossa
Summary: When your friend who freed you from Sam, understood you from within. Could I stand what kind of heartbreak Jacob was going through? Breaking Dawn Chapter 17- LOP


**What do I look like? The Wizard of Oz? You need a brain? You need a heart?  
Go Ahead. Take mine.  
Take everything I have...**

**Leah's POV**

I sighed. Jacob still was head-over-heels in love with that _leech lover. _What could I do?I wasn't exactly Cupid. I mean when the love of your life leaves you for your cousin, of course you are going to feel that bruise on your heart. It seemed your world was spiralling into darkness. It made me into a bitter harpy as my personality was now deformed. I wasn't the kind of person whose romance was something of a fairytale but I knew Jacob didn't deserve that from that manipulative bitch. Yeah, Jacob was a pain in the ass sometimes but he is a nice guy. He understands me but he was wasting his time crying over _Swan _and he deserved some happiness. I really hoped Seth wasn't listening to this otherwise he is in for a serious ass- kicking if he tells Jacob.

I may sound hypocritical but ever since I left that stupid pack. My life was better and it was just my way of getting over the crap I went through. I saw Sam for what he truly was. A jerk. An asshole. He slashed Emily's face because she defended me. Now she is stuck with him. Fuck imprinting. Fuck those bloodsuckers. That reminded me of Jacob's situation- it was so much easier to deal with than mine. That knocked up desperate idiot was so lovey dovey over her boyfriend even though he seemed a possessive bastard that didn't let her see Jacob. Not that I wanted her to visit.

I scowled at the very thought of _her_- that knocked up leech lover. That spoilt bitch that got what she wanted on a silver platter. Yet here I was outside the bloodsucker's house protecting her ass and that _demon spawn_ that's eating her alive. My hackles rose at that disgusting thought. I shook that image out of my mind. I peered through the trees. Jake has been in there for a long time. I frowned but still paced about. Suddenly my head cocked to the side. Being wolf-girl comes with its upsides. I heard Cullen snap. I listened carefully.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here."

Suddenly, Jacob burst through the front door. His face was grim and he seemed to glare. His eyes hostile: filled with anger and pain. Jacob ran across to the garage, a few moments later he drove out in an Aston Martin Vanquish. The tires screeched and Jacob drove off disappearing as abruptly as he appeared. I became infuriated. My muzzle pulled back over my teeth. I trotted over to the front yard and in my mind I called out:

_Hey parasite comes out here!_

A moment later, Edward opened the door. A questioning look masked his face. He did not look good, his eyes were black and filled with hurt and worry that seemed to bulge from his pallid face. That sweet smell burned my nose. I was trying hard not to gag.

_Why did Jacob leave? What happened?_

The leech hesitated and then spoke,

"Well Bella-"

Rage and anger filled me. That's it! That parasite lover went too far! I let out a growl at the bloodsucker and I turned and ran off into the woods. When I got to a clearing, I phased back into my human form. I pulled on my black sweats hastily then I ran. I felt the cool forest air through my hair. I ran through the branches until I came to the bloodsucker's house. I pounded my fist on the door. Oh leech-lover was gonna get lecture of her life.

"Let me in!" I yelled and banged my fist against the door. Oh good. It left a dent. My lips twitched into an almost smile.

Edward opened the door. He looked at me in surprise and then he looked stunned but anger flashed in his eyes, well it would have looked intimidating but to me it looked like someone shoved an icicle up his ass.

"What do you want Leah?"

"Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"Who?"

"_Bella_" God, even her name was sickening.

"Leah, may I ask you why? Look it's a bad time- Bella needs her rest and-"

"Look parasite, let me through right now or I'll make my own way in whether you like it or _not!"_

Before a word escaped his lips, I barged in and I marched upstairs. So much hatred and irritation filled me up. I bit on my bottom lip to hold in my scream of frustration. I walked into the room. There she was, sitting on the sofa. Her face looked ill and her hair matted against her forehead. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled at me. My gaze wandered to what she was holding. A cup filled with blood. Revolted, I continued to glare at her.

"Hi Leah," she said cheerfully but there was uneasiness in her voice. Good- she should be scared. "How's my Jacob doing?"

That's it- I was outraged.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I shouted incredulously. "HOW IS HE YOUR JACOB?!"

"I- I... Well h-he is m-m-my b-best f-f-friend." Parasite lover stammered. She flinched a few times. She was so pathetic- no wonder why Edward had to protect her worthless hide.

"BEST FRIEND?! You drag him along through your shit and break his heart 16 times and yet have the nerve to call him your best friend?! You are such a CONNIVING BITCH! Jacob had a crush on you and you used HIM! After your suicidal vampire leaves you, Jacob was the one you fixed you, made you happy. He was the light in your darkest phase. Did you ever think about him? That he was in love with you?! And this is how you repay him? You screw him over! But you run back to your parasite boyfriend. He fixed whatever was left of your useless ass!!! He thought you felt the way he felt about you! Then you go and break his heart and run back to your abusive vampire?! You don't give a shit about people's feelings do you? But no queen Bella gets whatever she wants and doesn't care!" Now she was in tears. Ugh her sobs sounded like a tortured pig. Cullen rushed in to see the commotion I was causing. "Do you know how lucky you are? DO YOU?! I wish someone like Jacob was there to help me get over Sam. Sam left me for my cousin! I got over it! I didn't commit suicide to hear his damn voice. I wasn't a zombie like you. You always need a man to kiss your ass and to depend on. Don't you?"More tears spilled down her cheeks and it pissed me off. So pathetically sad. There was her bloodsucker to make it all better.

"Why the hell are you crying? Can't you take the truth? Suck it up! You deserve THAT you spineless bitch! Everyone treats you nice but you screw them over. I wouldn't take that kind of shit from you. What the fuck makes you think you are so damn special? You think you have a hard life? Yeah you look like you are in poverty!" I said sarcastically. "You've got a rich boyfriend, college tuition, the man of your dreams, a Mercedes, a dream wedding! Anything you want. Yet you aren't happy? You complain about rain! You complain about your dad you takes care of you! You complain about people being nice. What? I am shouting at you right now! Does that make you happy? You're just a spoilt brat that thinks the world should revolve around her. Just stay the fuck away from Jacob and Me. For once in your fucking life, think about someone other than yourself. You owe him that much, you selfish bitch!" She was crying like a baby with the leeches around her sucking up to her.

Edward looked at me, he clenched his teeth and in an aggressive way told me "Leah, get out. That was truly unjustified. Don't talk about my wife like that." He turned to Bella "Darling, don't cry, it isn't true. She is just being crazy."

"Being crazy?! Yes it is the damn truth!" I walked back and looked at her. "Don't you dare think that if your boyfriend can save your butt from vampires doesn't mean he can protect you from the truth. Just go on kissing her ass..."

I stormed out- happiness spread through me. Warming me up like the suns heat. I smirked. Jacob deserved that. Seth walked up to me confused by the commotion.

"What happened?"

"Taught the girl a lesson."

"Come on! How times time do you think I can lap you?" I grinned.

"You're on"

I felt the change from human to animal as Seth and I ran off towards the forest.


End file.
